September 26, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The September 26, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 26, 2016 at U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. This was the Raw after Clash of Champions. Episode summary Roman Reigns vs Rusev At least, there can be no debate: Roman Reigns is here to stay as United States Champion. In what was essentially The Big Dog’s second 12-round slugfest in two days, Reigns picked up where he left off against Rusev at WWE Clash of Champions, throwing bombs left and right throughout the majority of the title rematch that Rusev evoked. Thanks to a coordinated attack on his tenderized back, The Big Dog struggled from underneath to even the odds. But the match quickly turned into a fight when champion and challenger spilled out into the arena and brawled far past the point of a double count-out. Rusev seemed to get the last word courtesy of a chair to Reigns’ back. The Big Dog answered with a Spear, though he seemed content to hold off on a chair attack of his own … at least, before he thought better of it and took a whack at Rusev’s back to send him stumbling to the showers. Bayley vs Anna Fields So Bayley isn’t quite ready to win the Raw Women’s Championship yet. But it’s not like she’s ready to throw in the towel. Bayley began her long road back to the championship picture with a victory over a local competitor named Anna Fields, who attempted to make a name for herself by attacking early and often. Bayley tapped into her own aggression in response, bashing Fields’ head into the turnbuckle, charging into the corner and hitting a textbook Bayley-to-Belly for the win. Was it a heartfelt moment? For sure. Somewhat less epic than the highs she’d reached the previous night? Absolutely. But if there’s one thing we know about Bayley, it’s that her path down the long road always pays off in the end. Sasha Banks confronted Raw Women’s Champion Charlotte For a while, it seemed as though WWE Clash of Champions was going to be Sasha Banks’ long-awaited one-on-one rematch for the Raw Women’s Championship. And before Bayley threw a wrench into the whole thing, it was. But despite Charlotte retaining her prize at the first Raw-exclusive pay-per-view, The Boss still has beef with the champion. That’s not to mention a legitimate claim to a Title Match seeing as she wasn’t the one Charlotte pinned the previous night. So she crashed Charlotte’s gloat session and demanded her one-on-one rematch on the spot. Ordinarily, this would be about the time where Charlotte threw Dana Brooke at Sasha instead, but the Queen decided to tap into her inner fighting champion and accept Sasha’s demand … for next week, of course. What, you didn’t think it was going to be tonight, did you? Fear not, however: Sasha got the last word in by slapping Charlotte clear across the face and expelling her and Dana Brooke from the ring. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Roman Reigns vs. Rusev (w/ Lana) ended in a Double Count Out * Singles Match: '''Bayley defeated Anna Fields Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes